The Girlz Turn
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: The boys and turtles are captured by psychic witches and it's up to the guys' girlfriends and the new ninja turtle girls to save them! YusxKei KuwaxYuk HieixBotan KuramaxShizuru LeoxOC RaphxOC MikeyxOC and DonxOC
1. The Boys Captured and meeting

The Girlz Turn

I don't own anyone but Sashemie, Ninjara, Tamarei, Hikiri, Hotoki, Allure and Tempest!

Chapter 1- The Boys Captured and meeting the Ninja Turtles Girls

One day Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama were finding presents for their dates.

"What am I going to get for Keiko?" Yusuke asks panicked.

"I already got something for my Yukina." Kuwabara brags.

"Hiei, What did you get for Botan?" Kurama asks.

"None of your business, Fox!" Hiei replies.

"Well, I have Shizuru's" Kurama states calmly.

"Too bad the Turtles couldn't come." Yusuke states sadly.

"Yeah it could have been fun!" Kuwabara replies.

"I would have someone to talk to instead of idiot" Hiei states gruffly.

"Shrimp boy, I'm tired of you calling me names!" Kuwabara screams.

Meanwhile The Turtles were training as usual

"Man, I wish we were going on dates with the guys." Raph states calmly.

"We don't have girlfriends." Mikey replies.

"We can try to get some." Don suggests.

"As long Mr. Grumpy's around not a chance." Raph answers

"Come on we have to train." Leo orders.

"Yes sir, fearless leader!"

"We need to find Leo a girlfriend" Mikey suggests

"Not likely Leo's too serious his girlfriend wouldn't last long" Don states flatly.

"Ok, guys, stop talking and train!" Leo yells.

Meanwhile four more turtles were training with their female master

"Girls, come train now!" their master commands.

"We're coming!" One the girls states calmly.

"Girls, stop putting on makeup and come down to train!"

"Yes, Tkai Hotoki" Another one replies.

"What did I say call me?" Hotoki asks annoyed.

"Master Hotoki" A third one replies.

Three of the girls but one was still up stairs cleaning her weapon. The three ninja turtle girls that came down stairs were named Ninjara, Hikiri, and Tamarei.

Ninjara was the turtle that looked like Raph only with a Rose bandana, Hikiri looked like Mikey except for the Mango bandana, and Tamarei looked like Don except with the Lavender bandana.

"Ok who down here: Ninjara, Hikiri, and Tamarei. Sashemie, come down here."

"Ok, Master" Sashemie replies.

She came down. She was the turtle that looked like Leonardo with the Pink bandana on.

"Now, we learn this technique." Hotoki states calmly

"When do we learn what you know master? Ninjara asks.

"When you have more practice" Hotoki answers

Meanwhile two villainesses were brewing a plan

One villainess laughs

"What are you laughing for?" The other asks

"Well, Allure, I was thinking about capturing the spirit detectives and the mutant turtles for a little experiment."

"Oh, you mean them, Tempest?"

"Yes, Allure, them."

"What is the plan, Tempest?"

"Well, I looked in our crystal ball and saw the spirit detectives going on a date and the mutant ninja turtles training wishing they went with them."

"So, what does it have to do with the plan?"

"My first part of my plan is to capture them, once we do that I'll tell you the second part of my plan."

"That sounds good but how do we capture 8 boys with one plan?"

"Simple, Allure, I get the Spirit detectives and you get the ninja turtles."

"Well-planned let's get them."

"Right!"

They both laughed

Meanwhile the guys get to the girls

"Yusuke, where have you been?" Keiko asks.

"I've been around doing things." Yusuke replies.

"Kazuma, what's that behind your back?" Yukina asks

"A present for my Yukina." Kuwabara answers.

He gives her the present; she opens it and sees a pretty necklace.

"Oh, Kazuma, that's beautiful." Yukina replies

"You're welcome, Yukina." Kuwabara replies back

"Hiei, did you get me something?" Botan asks excitedly.

"Hn, here." Hiei replies.

He gives her the present it was also, a necklace.

"Thank you, Hiei, this is beautiful." Botan states excitedly.

"Hn," Hiei replies.

"Here is yours, Shizuru" Kurama states calmly

"Thanks, Kurama" Shizuru replies.

Of course Tempest was near by

"Now when the last fool gives his girlfriend that present, I'll cast my disappearing spell" She replies.

She sees Yusuke give Keiko her present

"Now the disappearing spell:" She chants the spell. "Hkee Mei dispearo"

The guys all disappear in front of the girls' eyes

"Oh-no what happened?" Botan asks.

"I don't know!" Keiko answers.

"Oh Kazuma, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama vanished" Yukina gasps.

"How did they?" Shizuru asks confused

"I better tell Koenma." Botan states

She gets on her broom and flies to Koenma's

Meanwhile the turtles meditate

"Now, my sons, to clear your mind you must focus." Master Splinter states.

"Yes, Master Splinter" They all state.

Allure appeared

"There are those mutant ninja turtles" She states "Now to make them disappear" She chants the same spell that Tempest used "Hkee Mei dispearo."

The turtles disappear right in front of Master Splinter's eyes

"_My Sons! I have to contact Koenma"_ Splinter thought. _"Koenma, can you here me" _

"Yes, I hear you, Master Splinter" Koenma answers.

"_My sons have disappeared!"_

"I know Botan said that the guys disappeared too!"

"_This is quite strange that my sons and your detectives disappear." _

"I have an idea who could have done it, but I have to make sure it is them. In the meantime I need a group to save the guys and turtles"

"Maybe, the girls can help" Botan suggests.

"What choice do we have but we need more than 4 girls to fight the person/persons responsible for this!"

"I know of someone who has turtles of her own, I didn't want to tell my sons this so they wouldn't get discouraged."

"Who is she?" Koenma asks "Wait, you don't mean: Tkai Hotoki"

"Who is that?" Botan asks.

"_She is another animal to have misfortune with some Utron mutagen" Splinter answers._

"Is she a rat like you?" Botan asks

"_No, she's a cat. She's a master who knows the Ninjitsu ways as well."_

"Well, that answers your question, Botan." Koenma replies.

"You said that she had "daughters" like your sons." Botan asks.

"Unfortunately, they are less advanced then my sons, but they are the only hope beside the detectives' girlfriends." Splinter replies.

"Ok, I'll get the girls and bring them to Genkai's."

"Tkai Hotoki lives near Genkai she lives deeper in the forest."

"Ok!"

She gathered up the guys' girls meanwhile Master Splinter contacts Tkai Hotoki in his mind

"_Tkai, Tkai!_" Splinter calls.

"Yes, Splinter sensei!" Hotoki answers.

"We need your girls!"

"My girls for mission, ok, sensei, I'll get my girls."

"Thank you; get them to meet at Genkai's."

"They're already there."

At Genkai's

"You girls are slackers!" Genkai screams.

"We're not, Master Genkai." Hikiri states sweetly.

"Oh-you aren't then: WORK HARDER!"

Hikiri went back where she was

"Botan, come in with the girls."

"Master Genkai…"

"I already know: The dimwit, his friends, and the turtles have been captured."

"More turtles?" Hikiri asks. "I thought we were the only ones?"

"Apparently not!" Ninjara replies flatly

"She had a reason not to tell us." Tamarei states calmly.

"What was that?" Ninjara asks.

"She didn't want us to be discouraged." Sashemie replies.

"Girls," Genkai states calmly. "You will be going on a mission for the first time."

"Alright." They all reply.

"With these girls."

She pointed to Keiko and the other girls

"Cool, humans!" Hikiri states excitedly.

"This is Keiko, Yukina, Botan and Shizuru." Genkai introduces.

"Hi!" All the girls state calmly.

"Well, I'm Hikiri" Hikiri introduces. "Call me Kiri for short."

"I'm Tamarei, Tami for short." Tamerai introduces.

"I'm Ninjara, Ninji for short." Ninjara introduces.

"I'm Sashemie, Sashe for short." Sashemie introduces.

"Now, we have to train you girls." Genkai replies.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Keiko proclaims.

"Me too!" Yukina replies.

"We're all ready!" The Hotoki girls state.

"I'm ready to save my boyfriend and my baby bro." Shizuru proclaims

"I'm all set!" Botan states readily.

"Good, this'll be one training session to pay attention to." Genkai replies.

To be continued…


	2. The Trek Part 1

Chapter 2- The Trek part 1of 3

After the 8 hour training the girls learn the things they need to know

"So, I can only shoot one blast a day?" Keiko asks.

"That's right that how Yusuke started off." Genkai replies.

"My bro had this weapon?" Shizuru asks confused.

"No, you're brother had a sword. You have a bow and arrow"

"Icicle Shards!" Yukina calls out to practice her new attack.

"Good, Yukina!"

"So I have a weapon too?" Botan asks.

"Yep, this sword."

She threw it to Botan who fell over with it

"This thing is heavy, how do Hiei and Leonardo carry this thing?" Botan asks.

"It took practice, Botan" Genkai states. "Something that you all didn't have yet Koenma gave information about who took the boys."

"Who was it?" The girls ask.

"Tempest and Allure." She replies.

"Who are they?" Kiri asks.

"Two psychics who know witch craft."

"So, technically speaking, they're psychic witches." Tami states.

"Correct," Genkai replies. "You have to go to deeper into this forest until you get to the portal to Demon World."

"To where Genkai?" Keiko asks.

"To demon world."

"You're kidding me?" Kiri asks.

"No," Ninjara states. "She's not kidding, Kiri we have to go to that portal we saw as kids."

"Not that portal!" Tami states scared. "That's not a very good chance we'll survive this."

"We have to!" Sashe states strongly. "I want to know more about these other ninja turtles."

"They're boys." Botan replies.

"Phew, I thought they were girls." Tami states.

"No, they're like you only tougher, not saying that you're not tough."

"No, that's Ninjara." Kiri jokes.

"Shut up, Kiri!" Ninjara replies.

"They're just like Raphael and Michelangelo."

"How these…?" Tami started to say before Genkai interrupts.

"Enough, girls, you have to travel for 15 days to find Tempest and Allure."

"WHAT!" all but Shizuru state.

"Come on, girls, me and my bro used to camp with mom and dad so I'm used to the walking." Shizuru states.

"Ok, let's go" Keiko states.

So they start their travel in the woods

"So, Keiko, do you what this Leonardo is like?" Sashe asks.

"Well, I know from Yusuke; Leonardo is calm, serious and self-doubtful that was then though now he's more of a hard exterior guy, bossier, and even more serious" Keiko answers.

"That sounds kind of like me." Sashe replies.

"Don't worry! Leonardo won't hurt you." She states.

"Hey, Yukina," Kiri states. "What is Michelangelo like?"

"Well, what Kazuma says he's a party animal, a trickster, and he's also a great fighter."

"Wow, sounds like me only crazier."

"Hey, Botan," Ninjara states. "What is Raphael like?"

"Well, Hiei states he's violent, kind of air-headed and a very tough fighter" Botan replies.

"I like him." She states.

"Is Donatello smart like me, Shizuru?" Tami asks.

"Well Kurama said Donatello is very smart mechanically, but he doesn't pay attention when danger is there."

"Why?"

"He pays attention to the equipment that's there."

"Oh."

It was three days and the girls still hadn't got to the portal

"Did we get lost or something?" Kiri asks.

"I don't know." Botan answers.

"Who's got the map?" Shizuru asks.

"Tami!" Kiri states.

"No, I don't." Tami states. "I thought Botan had it."

"Oops! I lost it." Botan realizes.

"YOU LOST IT!" Keiko screams.

"Oh, how will save the boys now?" Yukina asks sadly.

"We will!" Ninjara states. "Next time we give the map to someone responsible!"

"Oh, great, so we have to use the sky" Kiri states.

"It's our only choice." Tami states.

"_We're coming guys hold on!"_ Keiko thought.

To be continued…


	3. The Trek Part 2

Chapter 3- The Trek part 2 of 3

I do not own anyone but the ninja turtle girls and the monsters and the new person

That night

"We better be aware of monsters that come out at night." Ninjara states.

"Not likely." Tami replies. "The monsters around here don't come out at night they come out during the day."

"That's worst than what Ninji said." Kiri replies.

"Stop being afraid the boys won't be." Shizuru states.

"Shizuru's right we can't be afraid the boys are always ready for anything." Keiko proclaims.

"Well, we better be ready now cause something's coming." Kiri screams.

"Well, well" The creature states. "What do we have brother?"

"I see dinner, brother." The other creature states. "Actually eight dinners."

"What would the boys do?" Kiri asks.

"They attack them!" Shizuru screams.

The girls attacked the creatures

"Whoa! The girls can fight, brother, let's go." Creature 1 states panicked.

"Agreed, brother." Creature 2 replies.

They both flew away

"That was cool we fought like the boys would." Tami states.

"Not quite." Another creature states. "For so you see they would have taken out those idiots with ease."

"Are you saying we're weak?" Ninjara growls.

"No, I'm not saying that." He replies.

"What are you saying, sir?" Kiri asks.

"I'm saying you girls need more training." He replies.

"Who are you?" Sashe asks.

"I am Legend Matrix, the demon frog-turtle," Legend replies.

"How do you know the boys?" Keiko asks.

"I know them only in secret." Legend replies.

"So don't know them at all?" Shizuru asks.

"No, I've heard of them, though." Legend replies.

"We don't have time for you!" Botan retorts.

"If you want to defeat Tempest and Allure you'll have to take my advice."

"How did you know about our mission?" Kiri asks.

"I have my ways." Legend replies.

"Look, cretin, we don't have time for you riddles!" Ninjara states enraged.

"A cretin, you say." Legend states. "Are you going to ask yourselves what the boys would do?"

"What would they do?" Kiri asks.

"They would fight this fool!" Ninjara yells.

"No, that's what Raphael might do." Botan informs.

"Come, girls, either you trust me or get eaten by more Dragon Flyers." Legend states.

"I'll take his offer" Kiri states panicking.

"I will too besides we have to find Kazuma and the others" Yukina states.

"And we won't get eaten either" Tami states.

"Hiei and Raphael don't usually trust strangers." Sashe states.

"But are you girls Hiei and Raphael?" Legend asks.

"No, we aren't but we will not trust a cretin like you!" Ninji states.

"Here you go again with the 'Cretin statement' but I'll let you girls discuss your move I'll come back night fall before the Archeons attacks." Legend states.

"What do Archeons look like?" Kiri asks.

"Archeons are like the Dragon Flyers but they are Bird/Bat creatures."

"Ok, how can the boys deal with all this?" Botan asks.

"Beat's me" Keiko replies.

"You girls decide." and with that Legend Matrix left

"How does he do that?" Tami asks. "That is logically impossible!"

"Tami! Get off your logic!" Ninji states.

"Sorry! I can't help that."

"Is there any other creature we need to worry about?" Yukina asks.

"I hope not!" Botan replies.

"Well, we better decide before those bat/bird things attack." Shizuru replies.

"I say we go with Legend Matrix." Sashe states.

"Me too!" Keiko states.

"We agree!" Kiri and Yukina states.

"I vote with them." Shizuru replies.

"Us too!" Tami and Botan.

"Fine!" Ninji agrees.

So they waited for Legend Matrix to come back

"Did you girls decide?" Legend asks.

"We'll go with you." Sashe replies.

"Good, now come before the Archeons come."

The girls follow Legend Matrix

"This is my humble abode."

The girls gasp at a Legend's house

"You're house is big" Kiri states excitedly.

"Like it?" Legend asks.

"I love your house, Mr. Matrix." Yukina states.

"Thank you and please call me Legend." Legend states.

"Welcome!"

"Ok, now it's time to teach you some training on how to beat Archeons, the Dragon Flyers and another group of monsters called Canineus."

"What are the Canineus?" Keiko asks.

"Listen to the name" Legend replies.

"Canineus." Tami states. "Are they dog creatures?"

"Yes, Water Dog creatures."

"Water Dog creatures?" Botan asks.

"They live in water." Legend states. "Oh, there's a fourth group to watch for Dino-Bull."

"Are they half dinosaur/ half bull." Tami asks again.

"Yes, they are now I'll train you girls to beat them! Are you ready?" Legend asks.

The girls got ready…

To be continued…


	4. The Trek Part 3

Chapter 4- The Trek Part 3 of 3

I don't own anybody but the ninja Turtles girls, Legend, Grog and the villainesses

The girls started to train with Legend Matrix

"Too slow girls." Legend states.

"Arrgh, how can we catch him he's so fast?" Ninji states.

"It doesn't matter of the speed you have to watch out for the attacks" Legend states as he attacked the girls.

"AAAAAHHHH," The girls screams.

"We're not going to give up" Kiri states.

"Give up who says that?" Legend asks as he knocked the girls down again.

They trained for 4 days straight with eating and sleeping.

You girls are getting better so I rate you at a 6 and the one girl 8." Legend states.

"What!" The girls states in shock.

"Who's the 8?" Botan asks.

"Shizuru," Legend replies.

"We'll just have to work harder." Sashe states.

"This is not logical!" Tami states.

"What's not logical?" Kiri asks.

"We get a 6 and Shizuru gets an 8 then what would the boys be ranked?"

"On a scale from 1-10: 20," Legend replies.

"You said 1-10." Keiko states.

"A 20 is a 10 to me." Legend replies.

"Are you making us look stupid?" Botan asks.

"You're making yourselves stupid." Legend replies again.

"We'll never find the boys at this rate!" Kiri cries out.

"Oh-no," Yukina and Keiko both states.

"Not to worry I've got another friend to help you girls train while I scout the castle." Legend states.

Just Then Someone came in

"Grog, My friend, welcome home." Legend states to his old friend.

"Hi, Legend, well, we have guest I better make a bigger dinner." Grog replies. "Who are they?"

"These are the Spirit detectives and the Ninja Turtles girlfriends." Legend replies.

"Welcome, Girls, I'm Groghis, but you can call me Grog." Grog replies.

"Ok!" All the Girls states.

"So, are all of you girls hungry?" Grog asks.

"What do you have?" Kiri asks.

"Well, I have chicken, fish, stew, vegetables, fruit and snacks for Legend." Grog replies.

"Ooh, did you get my ginger snaps?" Legend asks.

"Of Course, Legend, I wouldn't forget." Grog replies. "Now, let me start dinner."

"And I'll train the girls to their potential." Legend states.

So the girls trained for 6 hours.

"It's dinner time, everyone." Grog states.

"About Time!" Ninji states as all of them sat down for dinner.

"Girls, why don't you introduce yourselves to Grog individually?" Legend states as they ate.

"I'm Keiko Yukimura." Keiko introduces.

"I'm Yukina." Yukina introduces.

"I'm Botan, Grim reaper of spirit world." Botan introduces.

I'm Shizuru." Shizuru introduces.

"My name's Sashemie, call me Sashe for short." Sashe introduces.

"My name's Ninjara, call me Ninji for short." Ninji introduces.

"My name's Tamarei, call me Tami for short." Tami introduces.

"I'm Hikiri, call me Kiri for short." Kiri introduces.

"Well, I'm going out tomorrow, Girls." Legend states.

"Why?" Kiri asks. "I thought you were going to teach us how control our spirit energy."

"Kiri, I don't know how for you see I don't have demon energy to show you how." Legend replies.

"Who does?" Yukina asks.

"Grog does, Yukina." Legend replies. "He'll show you tomorrow. For now you girls need some sleep."

"Ok! Good night, Legend and Grog." The Girls states.

The Next Day

"Alright, Girls" Grog yells. "It's time to start training on controlling, harnessing and fighting with your spirit energy."

"Why are you yelling?" Kiri asks.

"The boys aren't going to save themselves!" Grog yells instantly.

"Yes, sir" All the girls states.

"Come on, girls move, move, move." Grog ordered.

"Ah, Grog started his military like training with the girls." Legend states as he ate his ginger snaps.

"Kiri, Yukina good keep going." Grog states. "Come on Tami and Shizuru work faster, Ninji and Botan work it, Sashe and Keiko as leaders you should be working hardest.

"Ah, Grog you never seem to amaze me." Legend replies to his old friend.

So Grog trained the girls 5 days straight with sleeping and eating.

"Now, Girls, there's one final thing I have to show you." Grog states as he got a map from his pocket.

"It's map of Demon World." Botan states.

"You will need this to find Allure and Tempest castle." Grog states. "Now who do I give it to?"

"Not Botan!" Ninji states.

"I'll give it to Shizuru." Grog states.

"Follow me, Girls." Legend states.

"Ok." The Girls states.

So the girls travel for 3 more days and get to Allure and Tempest castle.

"This is Allure and Tempest's Castle and the boys are being held in the top of the in the Psychic witches' lab." Legend explains.

"Thank You, Legend." Yukina replies.

"You're welcome." Legend states as he left.

"Now are we ready, Girls?" Keiko asks.

"Yeah!" All the Girls states as they entered Allure and Tempest's Castle.

To be continued…


	5. Enter the Adaline

Chapter 5- Enter the Adaline

I don't own anyone but the ninja turtle girls and the villainesses.

"Wow, this castle is beautiful." Kiri states.

"The Villains are here at this castle and you think it's beautiful." Ninji retorts.

"Well, yes."

"Look, we're here to find the boys." Botan states.

"Well, we're in the castle." Sashe states.

"Welcome, Girls." Tempest states.

The Girls screams in shock.

"So you're looking for the boys aren't you?" Allure asks. "Well, here they are."

The wall opened to the boys being tied to tables with stuff connected to their arms.

The Girls gasped.

"Let them go!" Ninji states.

"Why should we when we can take their powers and abilities." Tempest states.

Allure pulls the switch and the guys screams in pain and their powers and abilities went to blanket covered being

"Now, girls, meet our monster." Allure states.

The Blanket moves and a woman come out

"Meet Adaline." Tempest states.

"I will destroy anyone in my way." Adaline states.

Adaline looks like a female demon with pointy ears, purple tank top, indigo belt, Red violet jeans

"Not if we can help it." Ninji screams.

Adaline transformed into a form where Hiei's Jagan eye appeared on her forehead and had Raph's Sais.

"What the…" Ninji screams.

"I have the little Demon's power and red bandana turtle's weapon." Adaline states.

"Botan, let's attack her together."

"Right!" Botan agreed.

Botan and Ninji attacked together.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Adaline states.

Botan and Ninji gasped and ducked.

"She has all of the powers of spirit detectives and ninja turtles." Allure states.

"Let us try." Shizuru and Tami states.

Adaline transformed into a form of Yoko Kurama where fox ears appeared and her hair turns from brown to silver and has Don's Bo.

"Rosewhip!" She screams.

She grabs Shizuru and Tami with the rose.

"Alright Yukina let us give it a try." Kiri states.

"Right." Yukina states. "Icicle shards!"

"Take this!" Kiri screams as she threw her nunchukus at Adaline

Adaline transformed again to form with Kuwabara's Oxbull form, the horns and the ears with Mikey's Nunchucks and Koi's Lionheart sword.

"Spirit Sword!" Adaline states as she sliced the Icicles that Yukina made and threw the Mikey's Nunchucks at Kiri's.

Yukina and Kiri gasped.

"I have your boyfriend's powers that you haven't seen." Adaline states as she pulled out the Dimension Sword and tried to slice them.

"Icicle Shield." Yukina states as she protected her and Kiri.

"When did you learn that?" Kiri asks.

"I just did it." Yukina states.

"Now it's our turn." Keiko states. "Spirit Gun."

"Try this on for size." Sashe states as she threw both of her swords.

Adaline blocked the attacks with Leo's Swords and looked like Yusuke's Ma-zoku form.

"You can't stop her." Tempest states. "She has all the boys' powers and abilities."

"What do we do now?" Kiri asks.

"Nothing…" Ninji states as they were trapped…

To be continued…


	6. Adaline's Defeat

Chapter 6- Adaline's Defeat

I don't own anyone but the ninja turtle girls, Grog, Legend and the villainesses

"We got to do something." Yusuke states.

"We can't bust out without our powers and strength." Kuwabara states.

"We have to try." Leo states.

The Boys tried to break the cuffs attached to the table but it was no use.

All of sudden someone kicked Adaline.

"Who was that?" Tempest states.

"Me, Tempest." The Voice states.

"Legend!" The Girls screams.

"Girls, Like Grog told you use your enemy's power against them even if it's the boys'."

"You're right."

"Do you girls know the boys' weaknesses?"

"No!"

"Oh, great, hold on fellas."

"I got them, Legend." Grog states as he busted the boys out.

"Thanks." Yusuke states.

"Girls, you need to figure out how to get the boys powers and abilities back."

"Do you think that Adaline has some of the boys' personality?" Kiri asks.

"No, but I think I know Kazuma's weakness besides me but when Kazuma fights angrily he swing his sword sloppy and I think you might be to figure out Michelangelo's weakness."

"I think I can…" Kiri states. "Hey Adaline catch me if you can."

Adaline in Oxbull Form tries to attack Kiri but Kiri moved.

"Stand still, turtle." Adaline states.

"Icicle Shards." Yukina states.

"What!" Adaline screams as the Icicles hit her.

"Now, Kiri." Yukina states.

Kiri kicked Adaline into the machine and it shocks her and Kuwabara and Mikey get their powers and abilities.

"Thanks, girls." Kuwabara and Mikey states.

"Us next." Keiko states.

"Alright," Sashe states as she threw her Swords at Adaline.

Adaline ducked

"Spirit Gun!" Keiko states as the energy hit Adaline back into the machine shocking her and Yusuke and Leo got their powers and abilities back.

"Thanks." Yusuke and Leo states.

"Let us four take her on." Shizuru states.

"Rosewhip and Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Adaline states as she also threw Raph's Sais and Don's Bo.

"Spirit Bow and Arrow." Shizuru states as she flicked an arrow at Adaline.

Botan threw her sword, Ninji Threw her Sais and Tami threw her Bo.

Adaline was knocked into the machine and shocked her double time giving Kurama, Hiei, Don and Raph back their powers and abilities.

"Nice going, girls." Don states.

"Now, it's the psychic witches turn." Tami states.

"You won't stop us not as long as we also control the boys." Allure states.

"What!" The Girls, Legend and Grog states.

"Tempest and Allure chant a spell to turn the boys into a giant monster.

"Oh, no, Girls, watch out." Legend as the Giant monster whacks him.

"We got to help them." Kiri states.

"Girls, the boys are still there if you can reach them…" Legend states as he passed out.

"What do we do?" Yukina states.

"I don't know…" Grog states…

To be continued…


	7. The Girls Defeat witches and go on dates

Chapter 7- The Girls defeat the Psychic Witches and go on dates

I don't own anyone but the Ninja Turtles girls, Legend and Grog and the Villainesses

"Girls, you get Allure and Tempest." Grog states. "I'll the boys."

"You turned boyfriends into a monster.' Keiko states.

"Now you're both going to pay." Shizuru states.

"How can you stop us?" Allure asks.

The Girls pull out their weapons and powers were ready to stop Tempest and Allure.

"What!" Tempest states.

The Girls spirit energies rose and it turned into a bright pink color together and shot at Tempest and Allure.

"No!" Both of them states as the Pink energy shot at the giant monster turning the boys back to normal.

"Whoa, guys, look." Mikey states.

"That's the Girls energies put together." Hiei replies.

Then the Girls started to faint and boys caught them.

Later at Genkai's Temple

"Where are we?" Keiko asks as she shot up.

"Back at the Temple." Yusuke answers. "Thanks for saving me and others Keiko."

"Welcome."

The other girls got greeted the same way and the Turtles asked the Turtle girls out.

On the date a few days later

"Where are those boys?" Kiri asks.

"Late!" Shizuru states.

"Sorry, girls, we're late." Kurama states.

"We got you girls' gifts." Leo states.

The girls got their gifts and kissed the boys.

The boys blushed and the girls laughed.

The End.


End file.
